


First Time

by MundyBundy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundyBundy/pseuds/MundyBundy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by beautiful artwork by red-med19 on tumblr. Heavy and Medic explore each other for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by   
> http://red-med19.tumblr.com/post/126400775628/heavy-and-medic-at-1819-years-old-explore
> 
> The artist is so talented and amazing, I really wanted to write a background for the picture above.

When there is nothing but darkness around you and you can barely tell whether your eyes are open or shut, your other senses are said to magnify themselves to compensate for your lost vision. 

The young Medic, or Augustus as others knew him, couldn’t help but believe this phenomenon to be true as he lay in the dark beside his closest friend, Misha. 

His window was thrown open in an attempt to cool down the room, but hot and sticky summer air suffocated the whole town this time of year. 

Outside, cicadas and crickets chirped away in a symphony of noise, accompanied by the occasional hoot of an owl or mewl from one of the cats that prowled the neighborhood. They never stopped, they had no pattern, it was chaotic and stimulating to listen to, all of the life that awoke as the sun disappeared. 

The noise was intense and unbearably loud, and as if that wasn’t enough inside of the room it was even worse. The small ceiling fan creaked with every rotation of it’s blades, and should Augustus move even a muscle his bed would creak and moan beneath him. 

His breathing was loud and his heartbeat even gave a steady reminder of it’s presence that seemed to resonate in his ears. 

There was no way he could fall asleep with all this noise, if the humid heat wasn’t enough to keep him up. 

A blanket was out of the question, as was a shirt or any proper sleep pants. He and Misha lay beside each other in their underwear and nothing else, trying to fall asleep on this inhospitable summer night. 

This, however, proved to be as much as a distraction as the screaming cicadas outside. 

For quite a while now, Augustus had harbored rather intimate feelings towards his friend that had remained very well hidden up until recently. 

They had both just graduated high school, and the fact that Augustus would very soon be departing to pursue pre-med at college had his heart aching every time he saw his best friend. 

Even in that moment his bags sat in the corner of his room half packed with a stack of very expensive textbooks on his desk beside them, each one already read from cover to cover. 

Augustus was beyond excited to head off to college, to leave his hometown and his twin sister behind, studying medicine had been his dream from the first doctor’s visit his young mind could remember. He was ready to go and yet he couldn’t bear to leave for one reason. 

That reason lay next to him, his steady breathing the only thing that proved to the boy that he was there at all. 

This was their last sleepover, a silly tradition from the time they were young that lasted until now. They would watch movies and eat junk food, play games and just enjoy each other for hours. 

Augustus felt terrible that he’d spent nearly their entire sleepover preemptively mourning their friendship. 

All day he barely spoke or looked at the other boy, and at his attempts to find out what was wrong, Augustus brushed him off. 

They ended up watching their favorite movie together and eating a whole pizza, although most of it was consumed by Misha. 

His mind was consumed by the fact that his feelings would go unaddressed, unconfessed, that Misha would never know the way he felt. 

And then he thought that it was probably better that way, after all there was no guarantee he would feel the same way or even want to be friends with Augustus after such a confession. 

The bed creaked and Augustus was saved from his thoughts for a moment. Misha flipped over from his side to his back, letting out a sigh. 

The bed had been just big enough for them when they were twelve, and now it was cramped. Misha was a big person, even as a teenager he was taller and broader than most adult men, and Augustus wasn’t as skinny as he’d been years ago either. 

Now he lay on the edge of the mattress in an effort to give the other some room, and also to try and keep his thoughts purely friendly. 

He’d long since accepted his crush as just that, but he didn’t think it would hurt this much to say goodbye to even the slightest chance that something- anything- might happen between them. 

Mentally, he promised to make it up to Misha for dragging down their day. Tomorrow morning he’d drive them both to the local diner and they could have breakfast together, or better yet -he’d make it himself. They could eat it in bed together, eggs and bacon and pancakes. 

He started to drift off into thought, something about pancakes and syrup and licking that off of Misha before his eyes snapped open in surprise at himself. He blushed into the darkness and took a breath to calm himself down, swallowing his embarrassment. 

Those thoughts were certainly fine when he was alone, but not when Misha was less than an arm’s length away. 

That arm’s length away got a lot smaller when Misha’s fingers bridged the gap, brushing against Augustus’s own. 

It was just a tap, enough to be accidental, but the contact made him inhale suddenly. 

His heart sped up, what if Misha knew what he’d been thinking about? Despite it being completely impossible, Augustus still worried. He didn’t move, didn’t open his eyes again, he just laid there and listened. 

After a while of nothing, no movement, no words, not even a change in the steady breathing, there was another touch. 

This time was less casual, no chance of it being mistaken for an accident. Misha’s fingers found his, they gently wrapped around his hand and stayed there. 

His mind was racing, and at the same time it was blank. Augustus didn’t know what to do, he was terrified but found himself growing warm at the contact. 

He told himself to calm down, that it was nothing. Maybe Misha had been feeling nostalgic too and he realized how much he’d miss his friend. There was nothing particularly intimate about their position, just the tentative interlocking of fingers between them. 

After another stretch of time Misha moved his hand to Augustus’s torso, right in the center. 

His eyes had opened, but there was nothing to see in the darkness of the room. He was afraid to look over to his friend, he was afraid to even move. 

His breathing had sped up, he was sure of it, and he was sure Misha could tell too. 

The broad hand was warm against his skin, and it slid up to his chest, pausing over his heart that was thrumming with excitement, before moving over an erect nipple.

He bit his lip, breath hitching as the hand smoothed across the nub before fingers began to tease at it gently, rolling and squeezing it to full hardness before smoothing the palm of his hand over it again. 

Augustus swallowed, his throat feeling rather dry at the contact. He wasn’t sure how this was actually happening, or if it was just an incredibly vivid dream, but he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

After a few passes at the one nipple, Misha’s hand moved to the other, kneading it and drawing out a pleasant sigh from Augustus. 

His sister’s room was just across the hall, and he didn’t want her ruining this, so any noises would have to be miniscule. 

Augustus hadn’t had any sort of sexual contact before, boy or girl. He’s kissed a few people at parties, mostly from school, but it’s never gone past that for him. 

As far as he knew, Misha was in the same boat. Every touch, every movement, it felt new and exciting for both of them. Unexplored territory and foreign sensations that Augustus had only dreamed he’d be sharing with his friend. 

The hand moved away, and Augustus’s eyes opened again into the blackness, wondering why Misha had stopped. 

The bed groaned and Misha moved, coming closer to Augustus and pulling him against him. 

Misha was up on his elbow, and the next thing Augustus knew, the softest pair of lips he could imagine were against his neck and collarbone, kissing and sucking every inch of skin exposed to him. 

What felt good with his hand felt ten times as nice with Misha’s mouth instead. 

As he laved over the hollow of his throat, Augustus felt a strong desire to touch him back. He wanted to feel the expanse of those strong muscles against his hands and run his fingers against the stubble Misha grew. 

Small gasps and sighs, the slightest hitch in breath. Misha listened to Augustus’s noises, finding even the most insignificant sound to be incredibly arousing.

Likewise, Augustus found the sound of wet kisses against his throat and the slow exhale of breath from his new lover to be some of his new favorite things to hear. 

The hand returned, finding a place against his cheek and jaw, and then Augustus realized that Misha was going to kiss him. 

He fought the urge to open his eyes, and was surprised by an almost feather light press of lips against his own. 

He forgot about the cicadas and the cats, the heat and the creaking fan in an effort to memorize how the other felt against him. Augustus pushed himself up onto his elbows and kissed back, making a satisfied noise in his throat. 

Misha seemed nervous, it wasn’t a sloppy kiss or a particularly passion filled one, just the pressing of lips, trying to find a pressure that worked for them, then pulling back and breathing against each other before trying it again, and again. 

It was experimental, trying to find a rhythm, who would push and who would pull. Then Augustus instead of pulling back parted his lips and tentatively brushed at Misha’s lower lip with his tongue. 

He had never french kissed anyone, but it felt like the right next step to take and his body seemed to agree. 

Misha was slow to respond, but willing to give it a try, copying Augustus’s actions and receiving a quiet moan for his effort. 

They tried it some more, and both quite liked it, they discovered. 

Augustus was nearly panting by the time they parted, and Misha was taking long and deep breaths while pressing their heads together. 

His long hair tickled Augustus’s face, and he was reminded of the fact that this was Misha, this was his best friend. His heart swelled at the thought, and with closed eyes he smiled to the darkness, something like a laugh escaping him. 

Misha smiled too, Augustus could hear it in his breath. He pressed their lips together again, their tongues sliding past each other and making their whole bodies tingle pleasantly at the contact. 

Over and over they kissed, Misha’s hands running up and down his body and Augustus’s in Misha’s hair. 

Augustus wondered if they should talk about this, about what they were doing. But then Misha’s hand squeezed his thigh and he forgot what he was thinking about all together. 

He arched into the contact, moaning into the other’s mouth and then immediately quieting himself. 

Misha liked that reaction, and began to drag his fingers along Augustus’s thighs, always skirting the parts just aching to be touched by him. 

Neither had to look down to know that Augustus was hard as a rock, his underwear tented with a wet spot forming at the tip. He throbbed with every pass of the other’s tongue, every quiet noise and brush of fingers Misha teased him with, and he needed more. 

Augustus found Misha’s hand on his thigh, he laced their fingers together and squeezed the other tightly, the only sure form of communication that had taken place between them so far, before he lowered both of the hands together over his fabric covered erection. 

A shuddering inhale came from both of them, and Augustus started to move their hands together, whimpering at the sensation.

He groped at himself with Misha’s hand still under his own, coaxing the other boy to participate. 

It felt sinfully good, and as soon as Misha began to stroke the other’s cock without any prompting, Augustus drew his own hand back and let him take control again. 

He writhed, bucking and thrusting into his grip, finding it better than he could have ever hoped for and only wishing he could vocalize his appreciation for the other. 

The strong hands found a technique that worked, slipping inside the underwear to jack him off properly, using the slick precome to help slide his hand along his length. 

They kissed some more, it wasn’t as focused or careful, more along the lines of panting against each other than kissing, but it was intimate and hot and they were overwhelmed with arousal. 

Augustus didn’t want to come yet, but he really really needed to come. Never in his life had he needed to orgasm more than that moment. 

He was wildly thrusting while gasping and whimpering into Misha’s mouth wantonly and with every slick sound of Misha’s hand getting him off his need amplified. 

For the first time that night he spoke to the other, and it was a hushed whimper of Misha’s name in between hot open mouthed kisses, the sound drawing a groan from the larger boy, who ground his own need into Augustus’s hip. 

The sensation of Misha’s cock grinding into him, a thrust of his hips and low growl from his throat was all it took for it to end.

His cock throbbed and he came in several spurts across his and Misha’s bodies, eyes screwed shut so tight he was seeing dots. The hot come coated Misha’s hand and he slowed down, the older boy’s body spasming and shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. 

Misha flipped him in a moment and pressed his own still very much alive erection against Augustus, thrusting against him and grunting quietly with every movement. 

He humped Augustus, using his body to get off and to alleviate his arousal, and the smaller boy found that insanely hot to think about. If he wasn’t completely spent, he’d be dying to get his hands on Misha’s cock right then. 

He doubled over the boy, his hands bracing him as Misha fucked into his backside, wishing he was inside the boy instead. 

He grunted and moaned into his neck, the motion of his hips becoming wild and harsh before he finally thrust against him and stopped, the hardness throbbing against his lover as Misha finished. 

Gasping for breath, they were both coated in sweat, come, and saliva. 

That didn’t stop them from pressing their bodies together, skin to skin, and lying in awe of what just happened. 

Misha ran his hands down Augustus’s back, making the other shudder and nuzzle against him with arms around his body. 

There would be a time to talk about what happened, but it wasn’t in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> ahha i'm so bad at writing smut please forgive me!!


End file.
